Reunions
by the mighty lu bu
Summary: The Final Chapter has been uploaded. Gabrielle prepares to say goodbye to Xena as she gets ready to leave. But can Gabrielle really let Xena go again?
1. Another Life

Reunions

By the Mighty Lu Bu

Chapter 1 Another Life

I don't Own Xena or Barbecue Potato Chips.

Seven years after the death of Xena

(I've decided to do something a little different than what you find Fanfiction, far as post FIN stories go, and know I'm not linking gabby with Virgil so don't ask)

Gabrielle said calm and coarsely "Lyceus! Don't pick on your sister!"

The six year old blond headed green eyed boy said "But mom!"

Gabrielle replied "But nothing." The brown haired four and a half year old girl made a face at Lyceus thinking her mother wasn't looking.

Gabrielle said "Now Ephinia, don't think I can't see you."

The little girl stopped. Gabrielle walked around her house. Mounted on the wall in the living room was the Chakram, next to it was Xena's breast plate. Still blood stained from that day in Japan. A small tear rolled down Gabrielle's face. She cursed herself _C'mon Gabrielle, I'm over this. _Course to the left of that was Joxer's Helmet.

Gabrielle turned back and seen the toy Lucas in Lyceus's hand. A gift from Xenan who was rebuilding the Centaur nation in Dacia, which was north of the Roman border safe from attack by those who hate the Centaurs.

Course Gabrielle was still an Amazon queen, which meant that Ephinia was an Amazon princess. But she was not with them because she would have to give up her husband, Ellander. Something she could not do. Xena was her soul mate, but after he died she found Ellander in Egypt.

He had been a traveling merchant from Macedonia at the time they met. He had been their for her. In her grief. In her darkest hour. She could no more imagine life without Ellander now then she could, life without Xena over seven years ago.

Gabrielle at the time had descended into a dark life of alcohol and even a single murder, which haunted her. But Ellander saved her, just as Xena did so long before. After much struggle and even a little violence Ellander stuck by her side as she fought Alcohol withdraw and her darkness.

They moved to town called Ditrinous, a small village halfway between Potidaea where Lila lived and Amphipolis where Eve moved in and organized the revival of the town there.

Ellander opened the door. Ellander was a little taller that Gabrielle, with black hair and blue eyes. We was among other things, a merchant. Gabrielle turned to great him. He walked up to her and grabbed a hold of her and bent her down kissing her lips romantically. Gabrielle heard Lyceus say "Ew" in the back ground as Gabrielle giggled.

Gabrielle said "Well your in a happy mood." Ellander let her up.

He said "Today, I made 2000 denary, that's enough to finish paying off the house. I paid Simon the 1500 we owed him, and he was a little irate of course.

Gabrielle replied "Always liked having people owe him."

Ellander continued "We have 500 extra denary. So I got something."

Gabrielle looked at the silver necklace in his hand as he undid and put it around her neck. Gabrielle said "Now you didn't spend all of it did you, and you didn't let that merchant charge full price did you?"

Ellander said "300 denary, and no."

Gabrielle replied jokingly, "I'd of got 250. But really, I love it. Thank you."

Ellander asked "How are the little monsters?"

Gabrielle replied "Please don't call them that, but their fine."

Ellander then said "Lyceus. Come give your daddy a hug." The boy ran to him as he scooped him up in his arms.

Ellander said "Your getting big and heavy. Old enough to have a slingshot." Gabrielle bit her tongue, she knew that Lyceus would be causing trouble no time. Ellander said "Don't go shooting any jars or windows."

And Gabrielle said "And don't shoot the neighbors cat. I know you thought about it." The boy smiled slyly.

Gabrielle pointed "Don't, I'm serious."

Lyceus replied innocently "I won't mother."

Then Ephinia walked in saying "What about me daddy?"

Ellander replied "Oh I forgot you honey."

Gabrielle elbowed him saying softly, "Don't tease her"

Ellander then said "Fortunately I happen to have this Barbiecus doll."

Ephinias said "Amazon Barbiecus! Yea!" As Ellander handed her the doll, Gabrielle caught the inscription on the bottom, it said 'Carved in Chin'.

Gabrielle then said "Very nice sweetie."

Ellander said "Thanks honey." Then their was a knock on the door.

Ellander opened the door saying "Epernam what is wrong?"

Epernam said Exasperated "Where's the doctor?"

Gabrielle said "What is wrong?"

Epernam said "A wounded woman just crawled into the village, she's bad, a couple arrows."

Gabrielle said "I'll grab my things,"

She turned to Ellander who immediately said "I'll watch the kids." Gabrielle grabbed her bag from out of the Cupbard and ran out the door.

Gabrielle walked down the village road saying "Epernam where is she?" Epernam pointed to his right. On the merchant table their laid someone Gabrielle thought she would never see again. Gabrielle said surprised "Xena?" She dropped her bag without thinking.


	2. Meetings

Meetings

I don't Own Xena, but maybe if I just wish real hard….

AN: Thanks for the Enthusiastic response, I had planned on delaying the posting of the next chapter, but the response was so awesome I bumped up my posting date.

"Doc. Doc!" Gabrielle snapped out of her shock, picking up her medical bag. Gabrielle then said "Go back to my cottage, get one of my cots. We're taking her to my cottage so I can treat her better. All do what I can while I wait." Gabrielle quickly ran to where the body lay. Xena was laying on her side as two arrows stuck out of her back.

Gabrielle could tell that she would need to push them through. "By the gods." Xena's head turned as she said "Gabrie…" Gabrielle took her hand and said "I'm here." Xena passed out.

Epernam arrived with the cot. They set the cot beside Xena and slid her onto it carefully and then they both carried her to Gabrielle's house.

Once in the house Gabrielle had Xena laid on a bed she had in an extra room for just such purposes. Gabrielle then said to Epernam "Start a fire, were going to need pokers. I'm going to prepare poultice for the wounds."

Minutes later Epernam said "the pokers are ready." Gabrielle nodded as the men quickly moved to where Xena lies. Gabrielle then said "Hold her while I push the arrows through." Gabrielle pushed the first arrow through difficultly as Xena's body twitched badly.

Gabrielle set it down as she said "Ok, time for the second one." Her body twitched again as Gabrielle pushed the second one through. This time Xena awoke. She said "Gabrielle?" Gabrielle replied "Yes I'm here, but hold still, we have to cauterize the wounds."

Gabrielle moved behind Xena and took the poker, shoving it into the wounds on her back as Xena screamed in pain. Gabrielle then moved to the front as Xena screamed again. This time Xena passed out from the pain.

Gabrielle examined the arrows closely. She said "poison." She told them to stay their why she went to her basement. Once in her basement she looked through several bottles checking each one, until she found the right one. "Aha." Gabrielle immediately went back to where Xena lay. She opened Xena's mouth and poured the antidote down her throat. Gabrielle then applied the poultices to the wounds.

Xena awoke again, as she said "You still have hands like a sailor."

Gabrielle shed a couple of tears smiling as she asked "How are you alive, you died."

Xena said "I was brought back… For a mission. Something bad has…." Xena passed out.

Gabrielle let her sleep as she walked out of the room. Their Ellander waited at the stairs. Ellander said "So, my love?"

Gabrielle turned to him filled with conflicting emotions "It's Xena."

"Impossible." Replied Ellander

Gabrielle replied "I thought that too. But she's here."

Ellander asked "So what are you going to do?"

Gabrielle answered reassuringly "We'll treat her, help her recover, I want her to meet the kids. But when and if she chooses to leave, I can't go with her. I can't leave Lyceus and Ephinia without a mother. That part of my life is over, I can't go back, and I won't throw this one away. I love her, but I also love you, and Lyceus, and Ephinia, so I won't leave them." Ellander understood, he knew Gabrielle was having a difficult time with the fact that Xena was alive.

Gabrielle sobbed "I can't believe she's back, I've missed her." Ellander held her tight as she cried.

8

Several hours later.

Gabrielle walked in Xena's room as she said "I've been told your awake? Except for the wounds you don't look any older than when you died."

Xena looked carefully at Gabrielle saying "Judging by the lines on your hands and around your eyes, it's been. By the Gods, seven or eight years."

Xena studied her again. "Do you have children?"

Gabrielle said "Yes, how did you know."

Xena replied "I felt it."

Gabrielle walked up to Xena grabbing her hand with her own. Gabrielle then said "I have two."

Xena said "Bring them in, I want to see them." Gabrielle turned to Ellander right away who went to get the kids.

Xena asked "Is he the father?"

Gabrielle said "Yes, I meet in Egypt."

Xena said "He is Macedonian I see."

"A merchant and a Scholar, he translates documents into Latin and Egyptian among other things." Replied Gabrielle

Xena then asked "Does he make you happy?"

"Yes he does."Gabrielle answered softly

Xena replied "That's good, I wasn't exactly feeling up to hurting him." Xena laughed and then coughed.

The two kids arrived in the room. Gabrielle introduced the first one. She with her hands on Lyceus's shoulders. "This is Lyceus."

Xena smiled "Lyceus, what a good strong name for a good strong boy, what's that, a slingshot."

Lyceus said "Yes."

Gabrielle said "Lyceus, say it right."

Lyceus said "Oh sorry, yes ma'am."

Xena said "I hope your using it kill bugs, just let the spiders be. I like spiders." The boy smiled.

Then Gabrielle brought over Ephinia. Gabrielle said "this is Ephinia."

Xena then said "What a pretty little girl."

Ephinia asked "Are you really the great Xena ma'am?"

Xena then said "I see that your mom still talks about me."

Ephinia then said "I like that story you retrieve the north star from Aphrodite."

Xena said "I like that one to."

Gabrielle said "Kids, Xena needs her rest, I need you to go play okay."

Both kids said "Yes Mama." They ran out, Gabrielle smiled as they left.

Xena said "I'm glad the fates gave you a fair shot at motherhood." Xena was thinking of hope.

Gabrielle said "I haven't told them. When they are old enough, I'll tell them. They should know so I will tell them one day." Xena nodded in agreement with Gabrielle.

Then Gabrielle asked "How did you come back?"

Xena said "As you know I died in Japan. I had said I would be with you, but I'm sorry, I wasn't able. Something happened. Not all of the 40,000 souls were innocent. One of those souls Masuke Katsui. He was a sorcerer. A very powerful sorcerer. Even in death he had great power.

He went to hell of course. But he escaped. He took with him a couple friends. So the powers that be in Japan, decided that I had atoned for my sin there and allowed me another chance in life, so long as I could send him and those who escaped with him back to hell. They restored my body and I returned to life in Anatolia, where they had recently been. I followed their trail to Greece, there I got attacked by some archers, presumably with Masuke Katsui. There were dozens, even I couldn't avoid every arrow.

But I got away. By the way Gabrielle how did you manage to have an antidote so quickly?"

Gabrielle answered "I'm the doctor here and I remember when I got shot by a poison arrow all those years ago. So I made a point once I became a doctor to collect rare antidotes. The one I used on you originally came from the Crimea. I had sent a friend their to collect it, two years ago."

Xena said "Very good. Anyway, I crawled my way here. I knew you were close, I felt it." Xena touched Gabrielle's face as a single tear ran down Xena's cheek. Xena said "I never thought I'd see you again?"

Gabrielle said with her own tears "I never thought I would see you either, I've missed you." Xena said "I need to rest awhile, you should let the city militia know that Masuke may come looking for me. It's not a problem is it?"

Gabrielle said "I chair the village defense committee, every now and then I inspect the village defenses make sure they are up to standard. I've even helped to defend this town from bandits once."

Xena said "Gabrielle, I'm proud of you. I worried you might lose yourself when I was gone."

Gabrielle replied "I almost did. Ellander saved me."

Xena said "That explains a lot. Anyway I need my rest." Gabrielle walked out of the room as Xena went back to sleep. Xena stared from the door. _Her friend, her soul mate, alive._ Gabrielle was happy, but she was also worried. _Xena was alive but she was returned to stop another monster. What if this Masuke came here. Messed with my children. _All these things continued to bother Gabrielle though she was happy Xena was alive she was also intensely worried, because she was afraid that some enemy of theirs would come and kill her children like Xena's son was killed by her enemy.


	3. Scary Monsters

Scary Monsters

I don't own Xena or Fiona Apple

My Internet has crashed so my online time is limited. This is internet nightmare day 7 in my battle to restore my internet.

Gabrielle slept in, which is something that she had not planned on doing. Waking up with a jolt she went down stairs to cook the morning breakfast. A little fire and some eggs, perfect for breakfast for her kids.

As she went down stairs she heard talking. She turned toward the talking and entered Xena's room. Gabrielle couldn't help but smile as she saw Xena talking to Lyceus and Ephinia.

Xena said, "I was in the farmhouse when all of a sudden the monster showed up." Xena altered the pitch of her voice to something more rough as she made a quick monster gesture aimed at scaring the kids. The kids jumped slightly startled but then laughed because they enjoyed the scare.

Ephinia asked, "Did you save mommy?"

Xena said, "No, your mother saved me, she came up behind the monster and preten….." Xena caught the look on Gabrielle's face. Clearly no mention of anything to close the events surrounded Hope should be mentioned. "Pretended to be an even bigger monster and scared it away."

Lyceus turned to Gabrielle, "Mom, did you really scare away the monster?"

Gabrielle lied, "Yes I scared him away." She could not bare to tell them about their sister, Hope. She had pretended to be Hope, the mother of the monster and that's how she really saved Xena.

Gabrielle said, "Kids I need you go play outside, so Xena and I can talk ok." The kids nodded and ran outside. Xena then said with some regret "Sorry Gabrielle, I didn't think."

Gabrielle said "It's ok, I'm waiting until they are older so they can understand it. I don't think they'll quite understand 'mommy poisoned your sister because she was evil'. Xena said "No they won't" She couldn't help but notice a single tear.

Xena never admitted it since the 'monster' killed her son, but she was impressed that the love of Gabrielle was so strong that she could love her daughter Hope despite the fact that she would have killed everyone on the planet, and even more impressed that she still worked to destroy her. No mother should ever have do what Gabrielle tried to do.

Gabrielle said, "I visit her grave sometimes, it's not marked to keep any left over Dahak worshippers from finding it and trying to turn into a temple or something, but I still visit it. But enough of that. I'm going to cook breakfast. Do you think your up to eggs?"

Xena replied sarcastically, "As long as their not black."

Gabrielle said, "Ha ha, remember you're the one who can't cook?"

Xena then said, "How do you know I didn't just fake it so I didn't have to do all the work?" Gabrielle looked at Xena smiling, then she turned and headed for the kitchen to cook some food.

Sometime later Gabrielle brought her a plate as Xena propped herself up to eat. Xena said, "I was starting to think you forgot me."

Gabrielle smiled and said, "I could never forget you." Xena's face took a more serious note.

Xena said, "There is something you need to know Gabrielle."

Gabrielle looked at Xena saying, "Yes?"

Xena said, "All these people that escaped Japans hell are looking for me. One in particular is important for you. Nigatama Sakaii was a serial killer. His specialty was killing children. I'm sorry I brought this to your family. But you need to be on guard while I'm here."

This only added to Gabrielle's worries. Already they were in danger. Xena then said "When I'm well enough, I'll leave so that I can draw them away." Gabrielle nodded her head worriedly. Xena waited for it. Waited. Then when Gabrielle said nothing Xena said not reassured "Well, lets eat."

Xena didn't say it but she was hurt. She figured that Gabrielle would try to talk her out of leaving. She wasn't going to stay and put Gabrielle and her family in danger but still she hoped her friend would try to convince her to stay.

Gabrielle didn't want to say it but she was glad Xena was going to leave. Not because she didn't love, which she did love her. But the idea of her children in danger made her queasy and full of worry.

Gabrielle then said, "I'm sorry Xena, I just don't feel hungry. I'll talk to you later."

Xena said hiding her real feelings in a jest, "Well leave you food, I haven't had a good meal, much less a meal in seven years." Gabrielle sat down the plate and walked out of the room.

Xena marveled. Gabrielle has truly settled down. She had figured that it would be a long time before she would settle down. Figuring instead fighting the good fight, making mad, the Gods the world over.

Gabrielle entered the living room as Ephinia ran in screaming. Gabrielle turned to see what was the matter. Lyceus was behind her with a small snake in his hand. Gabrielle quick thinking in that mother sort of way ran, grabbed the snake and threw it out the window as far as she could. She picked Lyceus up and smacked him once hard on the bottom.

Gabrielle demanded, "Lyceus! What were you thinking. What if you or Ephinia got bit?"

Lyceus with tears in his eyes said, "Sorry mommy, I won't do it again."

Gabrielle hugged him tightly, "Don't do it again. Don't even touch them." She let him go and went to serve them their eggs. Even as she watched them eat, she was worried. Xena in her life again, and bad people looking for her. Not the life a child should live.


	4. Reality

Reality

With this Internet thing going on, I could really use a shot of liquor, and I still don't own Xena

Internet Nightmare day 12. When ever i finally get my internet back, I promise dozens of make up reviews for everyone. But in the meantime, if you like this story, don't just thank me, thank McDonalds for there free wireless. Those bastards make this post possible.

After all these years Gabrielle was still amazed Xena's recuperating powers. Gabrielle was with a farmer who broke his arm when she witnessed Xena walking around. Gabrielle said, "Wow, your walking."

Xena said, "Not like I haven't been on deaths door before you know?"

"Not to mention gone through it a couple of time." Replied Gabrielle.

Xena said chuckling, "Your no slouch yourself, if you remember your crucifixion."

Gabrielle replied laughing as well, " yup, but you got me beat, I only died once."

Xena then said a little forgetful, "But didn't you die when you fell in that pit?"

Gabrielle then answered still laughing a bit "Remember I fell into a small opening and I walked out once I was healthy, or at least that's what I was told."(they've never actually confirmed that Ares saved her, just that he knew she was alive)

Gabrielle looked at the farmer who was in complete shock at this conversation. Xena saw it to and couldn't help to make it worse. Xena said refering to her own deaths "You know what they say, third time is a charm…well maybe not." Xena laughed.

The farmer looked like his whole world was ending. Gabrielle said "Don't think about it so much, call it divine intervention." The farmer started to calm down. But Xena was having to much fun. "Well, it was kind of divine that first time, one dead person found me and helped bring me back to life. Course I was in a mans body for awhile."

Gabrielle said laughing, "Xena stop it." She turned to the farmer who looked alittle pale "Hey, are you with me."

The man fainted. Gabrielle turned to Xena said "Now look what you did, I'll have to set his arm again."

Xena smiled guiltily, "oops." Gabrielle set his arm while he was passed out figuring he won't feel it this way. Then the farmer awoke saying "Did I here that Xena was a man?"

Gabrielle said, "No you didn't, you slipped and fell, hit you head. Pour thing."

The farmer asked, "how?"

Gabrielle lied….badly. "Uh your chair broke, I'll have to have Ellander fix it."

The farmer said, "The chair aint broke."

Gabrielle got him up and ushered him out of the room Saying, "yes it is, you hit your head so hard you think it's not broken. Now don't take the cast off, come back in two weeks so I can look at."

The farmer said as he was being pushed out the door. "But if I'm seeing and hearing things shouldn't you look at my head."

Gabrielle said, "No your heads fine."

The farmer said, "But I have a headache."

Gabrielle said as she closed the door, "Drink water."

Gabrielle was laughing to herself as she turned around. She saw Xena sitting in the chair looking down, breathing hard. Gabrielle lost her smile quickly running towards Xena. Xena said Weakly, "I think that arrow damaged my lung. I can't hardly breath."

Gabrielle said, "Can you get up so I can put in my bed over here?"

Xena replied breathlessly, "No I can't, its all can do to keep my eyes open."

Gabrielle said seroiusly "Ok Xena, smooth breaths, not to deep, not to shallow. You probably have some blood in the lungs that's blocking the air."

Xena said, "I was hoping to leave in a couple days so you can be safe, but I'm not ready yet."

Gabrielle said, "It's ok, I don't want you to leave if your not medically up to it." Xena started coughing. Gabrielle continued concerned for her freind, "don't fight it, you need to get rid of that blood." Xena coughed hard which worried Gabrielle a little as she picked up a white cloth that was sitting on her chair.

Xena coughed up a solid shot of blood into the cloth. Xena said, "Oh god…that hurt…"

Gabrielle asked looking her over. "Can you breath better?" Xena nodded as Gabrielle said, "If you can walk I need to put you back in bed, okay. I'll help you get their."

Xena trying to be strong said, "It's okay I'll do it myself."

Xena got up and begun to walk to the bed. Gabrielle got up anticipating the worst. Then suddenly Xena began to fall. Gabrielle got her slinging Xena's shoulder around her neck. Gabrielle said "It's ok, I got you."

Xena then said, "You must be ashamed. Me the warrior princess can't even walk five feet to my own bed."

Gabrielle replied back clearly, "Not at all Xena, your just hurt. You'll be strong again. Doing back flips I'm sure."

Gabrielle laid her carefully in the bed that was set up in her doctor's room. She put the covers over Xena. Gabrielle said, "When your up to it, I'll move you back to your bed. But right now, just sleep." As Xena closed her eyes Gabrielle felt her forehead. It was slightly warm. Gabrielle had done everything to prevent infection, but sometimes it don't work, and she feared this was one of those times.


	5. Infection

Infection

I don't own Xena, but when you think about it, slavery is illegal anyway.

Gabrielle stood beside Ellander as he held her close. Ellander asked concerned for both Xena and his wife, "Is she going to make it?"

Gabrielle replied worried, "I don't know. Sometimes it don't matter what you do, they still get infected. Perhaps if I got her right when the wounds occurred." Xena was sweating fiercely as she moaned in her sleep. Gabrielle was intensely worried, afraid that she would lose Xena again, just as she came back into her life.

Gabrielle let go of Ellander as she picked up the cloth that was dipped in warm water. After ringing it out she wiped carefully the sweat off of Xena's head. Gabrielle couldn't help but notice that Xena was burning up. A mixture of herbs was poured together in a small bottle. Gabrielle poured it carefully down Xena's throat. Gabrielle said, "This will help you fight this infection."

Gabrielle got back up and went to Ellander, she said, "Most people don't survive infections like this."

Ellander replied hopefully, "But you've said yourself that Xena is not most people."

Gabrielle said with some hope in her voice, "If anyone can beat this, it's Xena."

Gabrielle hugged Ellander with tears in her eyes saying, "I don't want her to die?" Ellander just held Gabrielle close as she cried.

Gabrielle spent some time playing with her children hoping to for the moment put away the stress and worry. But even as played with them she could not stop think about Xena. About their past, about what it was like when Xena died. Gabrielle hoped there was something she could do to keep Xena alive. All thoughts of the danger Xena posed by being here as a target for enemies seemed to melt away as Gabrielle was now more concerned with Xena's life.

Sometime later Gabrielle was returning to Xena's room when she was surprised by an unexpected visitor. Gabrielle shouted, "Ares! What are you doing here? Don't touch her!"

Ares turned around and said, "You know how long it's been since I've seen Xena? You don't know how much I've missed her."

Gabrielle told him back with some authority, "Xena don't want you in her life, not again. Leave my house! Now!"

Ares with some anger said, "I could destroy this house and kill your family for such insolence!"

Gabrielle replied back, "Can't you imagine what Xena would do if you did that? When she recovered she would hunt down a weapon that could kill Gods and then she would kill you. Now leave!"

Ares said, "Fine! But not for you, but because I respect Xena and I won't harm her friends." Ares disappeared. Gabrielle ran to Xena checking her out. Xena was breathing heavily. Gabrielle put her hand on Xena's chest. Ellander came in, "I have a letter from Amphipolis."

Gabrielle said, "Not now, I need to be with Xena."

"Dear, it's extremely important" Insisted Ellander.

Gabrielle said relented, "Fine I'll read it."

8

Later that night. An oriental man was climbing in through a window in Gabrielle's cottage. He looked around the house. He smiled as he knew this was perfect for him. He looked at the two beds in front of him. The children were completely covered up. He laughed to himself, walking towards the beds he pulled out a knife, as he quietly sang, "Rock a by baby in the tree tops. When the wind blows the cradle will fall." He prepared to stab the child.

Down will go baby. Bloody in all!" He stabbed several times. He laughed at first before he looked down. He removed the covers. It was vegetables. Then suddenly from the closet jumped Gabrielle with sai in hand. The man turned around with knife in hand to defend himself from Gabrielle, who dodged his swing and stabbed him through the heart.

As man died Gabrielle said, "We got a letter from Amphipolis today. It talked about a child that got brutally murdered there. Stabbed to death. So we moved our kids because we knew you would be coming here. Your not getting anywhere near them."

The man looked up at Gabrielle eyes filled with anger as he died. Gabrielle removed the sai. This was the first time in many years she killed someone. But she wasn't really bothered since he was here to kill her children. Gabrielle called to Ellander, "Help me get this trash out of our house."

Ellander came in through the bedroom door as Gabrielle took the head, Ellander took the feet. Ellander asked, "Does it bother you that you killed someone."

Gabrielle replied, "You'd think it would, but since he was here to kill our children, and he has already killed someone else's child. It's hard to feel bad. The worlds better off. Besides Xena said he was already dead, and just brought back from hell. So I sent him where he belongs."

They carried him below to a wagon. That wagon was slated for Amphipolis. Gabrielle tied a note to him that said ,"To the mother and father of Jonathon. Here is the monster that killed your son. He won't be killing anymore children." Gabrielle sent the horse on it's way.


	6. Threshold

Threshold

I don't own Xena, so what's it to ya!

Ellander watched his wife with Xena. Her condition had been declining each day. Gabrielle would only leave for food and bathroom breaks. And to read her kids to sleep (Gabrielle was teaching them to read as well, because she was bound and determined that her children would not be illiterate)

Except the time she spent with the kids all her time was with Xena. Ellander wasn't hurt by this. He knew his wife loved him, it's just right now Xena needed Gabrielle and Ellander was glad to step aside so that Gabrielle could take care of Xena. He loved her for this, the love and dedication she showed for other people. He saw this in her when he first met her in Egypt, when she was drowning alcohol to chase away the pain.

8

Seven years ago, two months after the death of Xena. Alexandria.

Ellander walked upon the dusty streets, having made his stock delivery from Athens. Athenian made vases, olives and Greek sandals. They had such a hunger for Greek culture in Egypt. He was tired and before he left he wanted to get a drink. A drink would be nice. He hadn't had a good drink since Athens.

He quickly spotted a tavern. Seedy run down little place, but they always seem to have the best drinks (Xena said that once in the series). He entered through the doors heading for the barkeep. The men inside were shouting, stumbling, screaming, yelling, farting, touching, rubbing, caressing. The dregs of society.

He sat down on a stool and said, "Barkeep, give a shot of your best." The apparently staggering old man was quick, good Ellander noted. He'd been doing this for awhile. But he saw his fingers and felt for the main. Arthritis had obviously taken in with him. After awhile he took his drink, holding it to enjoy the taste and potency instead of rushing it, trying to go for some ignorant drunken haze.

If a man should drink, than a man should take the time to enjoy the drink that he has instead of rushing it and buying or begging for another. Ellander saw it like this, there is a way to go about things, and there is an intelligent way to go about things. The intelligent way said 'savor what life offers instead of rushing though it, who knows the next time life offers you something pleasant.'

Then he caught sight of a woman in the back of a bar. Blond, green eyes the best he could make out. She seemed full of sorrow, and rage. A man came up to her as he listened. The man said drunkenly, "I know who you are, that woman that was with Xena, are you as easy as she was?" He laughed.

Gabrielle groaned. She elbowed the drunken man in the balls and grabbed his head slamming it in the table. Held him by the ear and said, "Now listen here, fat ass. Xena was not easy, she was noble, strong, powerful, a true hero! If I ever here you say that about her I will make you suffer. Now go you piece of camel shit!"

The man scampered away, as Ellander asked the barkeep, "What's her story?"

The old man said, "Oh stay away from her. Every night she attacks someone, rumor she even killed someone in the back alley. She knew Xena her best friend who died, now she is nothing but a drunk. Pathetic really. I heard those two used to be together if you know what I mean, eh, eh."

Ellander replied "If they liked each other that way than so what. People have a right to love who they love."

The old man continued "But wouldn't you like to see it?" Ellander shook his head and left the stool and walked towards Gabrielle.

The old man said, "There's another one to get a black eye. I got fifty it'll be the right one, anyone in?" A couple of men raised there cups in agreement.

Ellander said as he got near her, "Hey mind if I have a seat?"

Gabrielle said, "It's a free province, well sort of." She spat on the face of a denary that bore the image of the emperor.

He sat down and began to say, "I can see that your in a lot of pain."

Gabrielle interrupted him "If your one of those Eli worshippers then you can take yourself elsewhere. I don't want your fucking pity."

Ellander said, "No I'm not, can't say I see much reason to worship the gods."

Gabrielle then said, "Oh look what we got here, one of those rebels, hates the gods. Welcome to the club, now piss off!" Ellander still felt for her, he could sense the pain she was in. But he decided on a more coarse approach. "Your not an easy person to try to get along with."

Gabrielle asked looking at him with disdain, "Are you dense? What's your problem, can't you take a fucking hint. I don't care about you, your measly existence, or any fucking gods or care if you worship the bastards at all."

Ellander then went for something firm and coarse. "You know, I've read you scrolls."

Gabrielle said, "Wow, the sheep can read."

Ellander said, "Don't interrupt me." Gabrielle looked at him with fierce anger, but he continued undaunted, "I've read you scrolls, you always came off as this compassionate loving woman who was never one to admit her role in helping the world. They were beautiful, I could tell your soul is beautiful, you were. Not this foul mouthed, down on her luck woman who can't hardly speak without saying 'fuck' or some other obscenity while insulting someone who is trying to be nice."

Gabrielle then asked, "Are you done?"

Ellander replied "I've said my peace." He got up and left

Ellander shook his head, so lost he thought. He walked back up to the where the barkeep was. The barkeep asked, "Why didn't you get hit, we all lost money because of you. Temperamental bitch."

Irritated Ellander said, "This isn't just some game. She lost someone very close to her. She is struggling, show some damn human compassion." The barkeep threw up his hands and went back to work.

He sat their for about five minutes, not having touched his second drink. Finally he said as he put down some Denary, "I've had enough." Course he couldn't help but notice that Gabrielle wasn't there anymore. He walked out of the bar tired wanting to get some sleep before heading out. Then suddenly pain shot through his face as an elbow busted him in the nose.

He backed away holding his bloody nose as the blond woman approached him angry saying, "Do you think your fucking better than me! Some traveling Greek in Egypt. What gives you the damn right to come and tell me how to live my life? Do you really think I give a damn what you think of me!"

Ellander said, "I don't know, right now I'm just trying to stop the bleeding. I think you broke it."

Gabrielle shoved him against the wall saying, "You fucking baby!" She grabbed his nose and reset his bone.

He said in pain, "Oh gods…"

Gabrielle then said, "There, now you can't say you met Gabrielle and she was so mean that she broke your fucking nose and didn't have the damn human decency to set it back in place."

She started to walk away as he shouted, "Wait! Don't go!"

Gabrielle turned around enraged, "If I break your nose again I won't fix it again."

Ellander said, "I'm sorry, I just saw someone in pain and I wanted to help them. I'm not a warrior or anything, but when I see people suffering I can't help but try to help them,"

Gabrielle demanded, "Do you think I want your fucking help!"

Ellander replied, "No. But it didn't mean you didn't need it." Gabrielle walked towards him, looking in his eyes. Studying him. Gabrielle said, "So you are actually one of the good guys, so what?"

Ellander said, "So, why can't I help you." Gabrielle scoffed and walked away.

He did something he knew was foolish. He followed her. Followed her down an ally. Watching closely from a distance he saw her find a nice soft spot among the clothes she had their and lay down to sleep. Barely enough to cover up. He got closer to her, to talk to her.

Then suddenly she got up with a sai in hand and held it under his chin now filled with rage. Gabrielle said, "I killed the last pig that… it's you… why the hell did you follow me here? Do you wanna die?"

Ellander said, "I had the suspicion that you could still use my help. I have a room rented, you could sleep there, outside of the cold."

Gabrielle replied, "And what. Take advantage me, touch my breasts while I sleep at the foot of your bed."

Ellander replied, "No. You could have the bed. I'll sleep in the floor. I won't touch you, I wouldn't do that to anyone."

Gabrielle asked, "What, you like fucking guys or something?"

Ellander said, "No. No, it's just I'm not about to take advantage of a woman like that. If a woman and myself get together like that, I would want it to be special, for me and her. I wouldn't just grab some sleeping woman's chest."

Gabrielle replied, "Your not like most men, most of them are disgusting pigs looking to fuck anything with legs."

Ellander replied, "Some don't care if it has two legs or four." Gabrielle laughed releasing the sai from under his chin.

Gabrielle then said, "I like you, you have balls and intelligence. But I need to grab a couple of things before we go."

She went through the rags she was sleeping on and pulled out a sword, a chakram and the breast plate. "I don't leave these here unless I go to the bar." Ellander asked, "Are those..?"

Gabrielle replied sadly, "It's all I have left of her. I gave her horse to Eve because I couldn't care for it and I sold her leathers for drinking money. But I won't part with these."

Ellander said, "The breast plate has dried blood on it."

Gabrielle replied with even more sadness. "Yes. From the day she died." A single tear rolled down her dirty face. Gabrielle replied, "Well, lets go dammit."

Together they walked off towards Ellander's room that he rented

Back to the future (HA!)

Ellander watched her with Xena more. He walked to her touching her shoulder. Gabrielle put her hand on his. She said "I don't know if I can go through this again. Her dying. It nearly destroyed me."

Ellander said "Gabrielle." She turned her face to meet his as she wiped away one of her tears with his finger. "If she lives or dies, I will be here to see you through this. You won't go through it alone." She hugged him putting her head his shoulder as he held her tight.


	7. Life Expantancy

Life Expectancy

I don't own Xena and but I'm finally moved into my own apartment

AN: My internet is restored, so from this point on, i will reply any review with an honest review of my own, as i was before my interent went down. I will be honest in a review but i won't trash your work cause I understand how that feels to be trashed.

8

Gabrielle had remained with Xena most of the night as her condition remained severe. Gabrielle was often checking her pulse because at times because Xena was so still Gabrielle wondered if she was even alive. It had been a couple days when they received a visitor.

The kids were in the living room when Ellander opened the door. He was around sixty with gray hair and wrinkles but he still had strength. A large muscular man, though he looked alittle like he was as old as he was, he still moved as if he was young man. The curses of old age had not taken him yet. The kids shouted, "Uncle Hercules!" The ran to him as he bent down so they could jump on him.

Hercules smiled, "Kids! Lyceus, keeping out of trouble? Ephinai, pretty as ever." He picked them both up and tickled them as they laughed. Gabrielle had wiped away all evidence of her crying as she entered the room to see him. He sat the kids down as so that he could hug Gabrielle. Gabrielle asked "How is Iolaus?"

Hercules answered "Not well, hard for him to get out of bed. His children are taking good care of him." Gabrielle nodded her head in sadness. Iolaus meant a lot to her as well. Gabrielle took him to see Xena. Hercules said "Wow, it's good to see her alive, but is she going to make it?"

Gabrielle answered with a tear in her eye, "She's not well, we could lose her in the next couple days. But there is a remote chance she will pull through."

Hercules replied, "With Xena, a remote chance is all she needs. I'll stay with her for awhile, you look you could use some rest."

Gabrielle said arguing, "No its fine."

Hercules turned toward her insisting, "It's fine, I'll get you if something happens, go get some rest." Gabrielle relented and went off to bed.

Gabrielle went off to bed for awhile and very quickly fell asleep, she began to dream about her first days with Ellander.

8

The two had talked for several hours in Ellanders room in Alexandria. Gabrielle told him about Xena, about the twenty-five year sleep, about her death in Japan. Her life since then. Ellander listened to all with no interruptions, just letting Gabrielle say her peace about it all.

After awhile they both slept. She did sleep in the bed and he did sleep in the floor. Course the next morning came and Gabrielle was a little hung over. She did not want to wake up.

Ellander said, "Gabrielle, Gabrielle."

Gabrielle said annoyed, "Go away." as she continued to sleep. He started shaking her. Gabrielle shoved him back and continued to sleep. Ellander said, "Gabrielle, I have to leave, so need you to wake up so I can leave for Greece."

Gabrielle turned her head "Good god your irritating, I just want some fucking sleep so I can ignore this fucking headache. Asshole."

He started pulling her up to wake her up. She finally awoke extremely irritated, "You know, I liked you until now."

Ellander said, "I have to leave, I need to go back to Athens. So I need to check out and do this."

Gabrielle said with arms across the chest, "Fine." Ellander was about to leave as Gabrielle hoped he would turn around.

He did finally, "Do you want to come with me?"

Gabrielle lied, "No, I'm fine here."

Ellander replied "No your not. Come with me, I'll pay you as an armed escort."

Gabrielle replied, "Get me a new set of clothes and you have a deal."

Gabrielle did not want to admit it but she had been wearing the same clothes for a couple of weeks now because she was too broke (from drinking) to buy a change of clothes. They smelt of alcohol and sweat. Ellander agreed. He too knew she needed a change of clothes.

He bought her (she helped pick) a bluish gray leather mini and a separate top once again allowing Gabrielle to have that midriff she liked showing off. He also got her a new pair of boots and even paid for a shower so she wouldn't be dirty when she put on her new clean clothes. Then they set off for the boat that would go back to Greece.

This would be the first time that Gabrielle would be in Greece since the death of Xena. Course the trip was rough. Not one drink and seasickness. Ellander said they couldn't afford alcohol. He was lying of course but Ellander knew that she needed to get off the alcohol. Ellander had decided that he was going to help this woman, find herself.

She was extremely difficult to deal with while she was going through the withdraw symptoms. Ellander often exited her room on the ship with a few bruises in this violent period of Gabrielle's life. Then one day as they neared Athens on what had been a longer than should have been trip, Gabrielle walked out of her room and sat beside Ellander who was watching the water pass as they inched towards Greece.

Gabrielle said, "Calm seas, little wind. Good for me, I often get sea sickness." Ellander replied, "I do to, sometimes." Gabrielle then said, "I haven't gone this long without a drink in a long time. Haven't been this clear either."

Ellander said, "That's good, your becoming your old self again."

Gabrielle said suddenly angry,. "No that's not good, you don't know what I go through! I see her face, I feel her touch, I hear her words. But then I see her corpse. I was perfectly fine drowning them away!"

Ellander asked, "When you were drunk you were still mourning her. I could see it, the idea that alcohol chases away your sorrow is an illusion. Sure the first few times your drunk, the pleasure of being drunk buries these things for awhile. But after awhile it comes back. Then you drink for a different reason. You drink so much you forget the days. You don't forget the sorrow, but if you drink enough you don't remember feeling sorrowful the next day, even though you were."

Gabrielle asked, "And that is a bad thing?"

Ellander answered, "If I didn't know better I'd say you wanted to drink until you died."

Gabrielle answered back "And why shouldn't I. Is life really worth living? Huh? Is it?"

Ellander before he could speak saw a look come over Gabrielle's face. She stood up in a flash as he got up as Ellander shouted, "No!" but it was too late, she was jumping. He acted quick grabbing her feet as they leapt off the side. Her weight and momentum almost sent him with her but he managed to keep her on board as her face banged into the side of the ship.

He used all his strength as someone who was near helped him pull her back in. As he pulled back in and laid her down on the ship with her head and upper back on his lap. He ripped his shirt so he could use a cloth to wipe the blood off of her face from her nose that was busted open but fortunately not broken. Gabrielle asked sorrowfully, "Why did you stop me?"

Ellander replied, "Because I like you, I don't want you to die. You think I'm spending all this effort because I don't care."

Gabrielle said, "But I miss her." She sobbed.

Ellander said "I know, but there are people who still care." He rocked her slowly as he kept her face clear of blood until her nose stopped bleeding.

8

Gabrielle awoke from her dream about her past. She was about to go back to Xena when Lyceus stopped her. He asked, "Mommy, are you ok?" Gabrielle went to one knee and grabbed him and held him close, "I'm fine, but Xena is a very dear friend of mommy. It makes me sad to see her like this. But don't worry about mommy, I'll always be here for you and your sister, whatever happens."


	8. Fading Hope

Fading Hope

I don't own Xena or an original joke to put here.

(for the first time in my writing career, i have to admit to subtext. It's there, you'll see it. I didn't even do it on purpose, but it's there)

Late that night, Gabrielle continued to care for Xena who was now at the end of her rope. Gabrielle said "Xena, I've learned since I've been a doctor that if people talk to people they love that are in your condition, it can sometimes help. I love you Xena. I loved you from the beginning. I could see that you were my destiny, that's why I followed you.

You were there for me, you gave me more than just friendship. You gave me love, not that my family didn't love me, it's just it was different with you. You gave me another kind of love. People have always loved me Xena. But I still had a void, while I was loved by all these people, I couldn't fell it. I had a hole in me, that seemed to suck it away from me.

But when you loved me, you gave me so much love that you filled that hole. When you died, first when I had been with you just under two years and again seven years ago, it was like someone came and stole that love from me, emptied that hole with in me. You came back the first time so you filled that void again, I didn't even think about it.

Until a little over seven years ago. In Japan. You died and you didn't come back. I fell apart. I became a foul mouthed drunkard and a murderer. I was trying to drink myself to death. Hoping to end this life once and for all. But then I met Ellander, and by the Gods I tried to get rid of him. I cussed at him, I attacked him, I even broke his nose. But he wouldn't leave. He just sat there, took it, all because he saw my suffering and cared enough not to cast me aside to my fate.

That day I jumped from the ship and he caught me, that was the day. That was the day, for the first time I felt something other than my suffering.

8

Gabrielle POV

_Why did you save me? Because you cared. What a fool, do you not see that life is nothing but a trap to terrorize your soul? Life gives you people who you love and care for and then takes them away. Why? So you could suffer. I hate life. But why do you give a damn. I'm a fucking wretch._

He continued to wipe the blood off of me as until the blood stopped flowing. My sorrow, my sadness, it will not stop flowing. Finally I got my self up, a little sore, after all I banged my head on the ship. He asked "Now your not going to try that again, are you?" I shook my head no _but I just might when your not around. _

I walked with him down the ship as I listen to him talk. It was casual stuff. About his life. I had to admit, I was starting to like him. Course him saving me from suicide helps but it was more. I had to admit he wasn't that ordinary smelly pig headed man that I'm used to. Nor was he this blundering dolt such as Joxer, and he wasn't this debonair, chauvinist, selfish, thieving type such as Autolycus.

He was intelligent, he was able, he had a heart, compassion, a love for life. All these things I had, but I had lost. I began to fall for him, but I fought it. After Xena, I couldn't imagine spending my life with a man.

Over time as the voyage continued he was always there for me. Talking to me, keeping me company. It was a few hours before we landed that I made a discovery that surprised me..

I was looking through his things, which I shouldn't have been, but I was. I was hoping to find a couple denar so I could buy a drink. Then I made a discovery. I picked up a piece of Parchment, it was in Latin, the language of the Romans. I read the title "_A Day in a life", by Gabrielle, bard and teller of tales of the journey of Xena. _Then I noticed a second note. _Translated to Latin by Ellander, Traveling Merchant from Macedonia. _I was a gasp. He was translating my scrolls. I had wrote mine in Greek, I could speak and write Latin (somewhere around mine and Xena's crucifixion I learned Egyptian), but I wrote my scrolls in Greek because we primarily operated in Greece and I myself was Greek.

Ellander entered the room. He stopped in asking, "What where you doing?"

I decided for honesty. I told him, "I was looking for a denary so I could get a drink, I'm sorry, but I found this. A scroll of mine being translated. You don't have the last paragraph right you know." He did not act as if he was bothered by my attempt to steal from him, but he grabbed the scroll out of my hand and put it away as if he was embarrassed.

He said, "I hope you can forgive me of a simple hobby."

I said, "yes, of course. It was wonderful. Translating my scrolls to other languages."

Ellander was surprised at my response. "You like it? Really?" I replied "Yes, the stories of Xena could spread all over the world if their were other copies, how many have you done?" Ellander answered somewhat proudly, "Twenty-three in Latin, sixteen in Egyptian, I'm learning Aramaic so I could do some in that language. I know the language of the Gauls but I haven't done any yet."

I asked, "How many of my scrolls have found?" Ellander replied, "I have over hundred, but most are Greek copies that were made. I'm pretty sure I have the original scrolls for _The quest, Return of Callisto, Maternal Instincts, Looking Death in the Eye _and _Finns, fems, and gems. _

I asked, "How are you sure?" Ellander said, "Two of them have tear stains on the paper, the one where Solan died, and the other where Pedicas died. I hate to bring up sensitive subjects but that's why I'm sure. It took a lot of effort to be sure. I met Virgil and he help confirm the authenticity of them, and gave me _Looking death in the Eye."_

_I was amazed, one he had actually met Virgil and that he had done what he had done. Also that he was so educated, I knew he was, but I didn't expect him to know so many languages, I knew some Gallic, but I'm not fluent. Not fond of speaking it, since Khraftstar. I decided then and there two things. No more Alcohol, and that I was going to follow this man. Help him with my scrolls, maybe even track down some of the originals_

_8_

"I didn't know it just yet, but I had just made a decision that would eventually lead me to marriage." Gabrielle finished.

Xena's condition had become worse still. For Gabrielle desperation began to sit in. Her friend was dying. So Gabrielle did something she hadn't done in years. She prayed "Eli, it's Gabrielle. Remember me. I hope your happy up there, I really do.

Eli, my friend is dying, and if she dies I will not only lose her in this life. But I will lose her forever, to the Japanese Gods. If this happens I will never have her again.

8

Xena's body floated above the cottage of Gabrielle. She ascended towards the heavens. She was happy, she was free. Then suddenly a Greek man wearing green robes stood before her. Xena asked, "Eli? Wow, how are you?"

Eli answered, "I am well Xena, but where do you think you are going?"

Xena answered, "To the other side of course."

Eli continued, "Are you sure you really want this?"

Xena said, "Yes, I can be with my Mother and Solan."

Eli said, "No you wouldn't, you forget about the Japanese powers that be, they are waiting to take you away."

Xena lost her smile, "I can take them."

Eli continued, "That's not the point, your not ready."

Xena replied, "You've spent a long time making judgments, they didn't help Gabrielle any."

Eli replied, "She is why I'm here. Listen."

Xena replied, "To what?"

Eli said, "Just listen, you'll here her." Xena stopped and listened.

Gabrielle's voice could be heard, "Xena's everything to me. She is my friend, my sister, my life. I lived seven years thinking she is dead, and now she is alive. Don't take her away again." Xena heard Gabrielle's crying as the voice continued, "I love her, I don't want her to go. Please don't take her again. I don't know if I can stand it again."

Xena's face became sad and worried. Xena turned to Eli, "I need to go back."

Eli said, "Take care Xena, one day you will be here and I will welcome with open arms, but that day is still in the future." Eli hit her with a ray of energy as Xena's soul careened back to earth, into her body again. Xena opened her eyes. She saw Gabrielle's head looking down as tears fell on the floor.

Xena said, "Gab…" Gabrielle looked up,

She said, "Xena, your awake." Xena said, "Barely, I need a drink." Gabrielle got up and ran to the table where she had some water in a pitcher, she filled the glass and brought it back to her, spilling some because her nerves were frayed. She held the cup to Xena's mouth and tipped it slightly as Xena could not yet do it herself. Xena motioned with her hand that that was enough. Gabrielle stopped.

Gabrielle shed tears again, but these were happy tears. Xena had a long road to go for healing, but she was going to live. But there Masuke was still out there and Xena was in no condition to do anything about it.


	9. Finding Love Again

Finding Love Again

I don't own beastmaster, but who gives a damn about that, Xena was better.

Gabrielle spent hours talking to Xena. Xena had spoken about meeting Eli. Gabrielle then said, "I need to go put the kids to bed."

Xena stopped her and said, "You never finished your story."

Gabrielle asked wondering, "What story?"

Xena answered "The one about you and Ellander. You had just discovered that he was translating your scrolls."

Gabrielle replied surprised, "You heard all that?"

Xena answered "Well most of it."

Gabrielle said, "Well…

8

Gabrielle POV

I had spent close to two months with him, working hard to translate the scrolls, weeding out the fakes and the bad copies. He had more than a few in his possession. We had even found a few of the originals. I even found my original from when I first met Xena. Course I had to restore a couple. Large sections of the Original _Lost Mariner _were missing due to fire damage.

I hadn't had a drink in those two months and for the first time in a long time I wasn't overwhelmed by sorrow. Ellander was quite good, he had an instinct for where these scrolls were. He's the one who found _Friend in need_ in Thebes. Can't say how it got there. I had sold it to a Phoenician trader for drinking money.

Course Ellander worked with me, bringing me back to myself. I remember one time, I was looking at his copy of _Crusader_. I said, "This is wrong. Xena didn't win the first fight. She lost, and was knocked unconscious."

Ellander said ,"Really, Virgil said it was accurate?"

I replied irritated, "He wasn't even fu…." I saw him looking at me. I continued, "He wasn't born yet, how could he know?"

Ellander then said "We'll add that it to our list of missing scrolls."

I continued, "_Sacrifice_? Where is the other half. Hope just pops out of the egg, that's it? That's half the story."

Ellander said "Well, we could translate this half of it and call it _Sacrifice_ part one, then we'll find a complete one we'll call the other half _Sacrifice_ Part two."

I nodded in agreement, "Might as well." We looked at each other, locking eyes, and then we turned and continued our work.

Course from there we developed a romance. It became a pleasure to see him. I can say I really started to love him. When we weren't working, he took me out. We went fishing, and I have to admit, For the first time in my life I actually enjoyed fishing. We went horse riding, all sorts of things.

We were growing close, very close. Neither one of us admitted to the word love yet, but it was coming, I could feel it. It was becoming something special and it felt nice.

One night we came to the hard part, at first he didn't want me to help him, but I insisted. We translated _Friend in Need_, we broke it into two parts because it had so much stuff for one scroll. It was difficult, I held my emotions in check, hid them well. But it tore me up, especially when we translated Xena's death.

After awhile we stopped working. We had finished the main part of the scroll, just some finalizing. But we broke up for the night. What he didn't know was that when we brought up those old sorrows, I got tempted as the old grief came back. While he was away. I went to the nearest tavern. I entered and sat at the bench. I asked "Give me a double of your strongest drink." I drunk heavily for the next two hours. After I was done I stumbled out of the bar. But knowing he could see me from a window I tried to walk straight. Wasn't exactly succeeding.

I continued to walk towards where my room was, but suddenly I ran into him. He got on one knee and pulled out a ring, I started to get happy, and then I fell over. He went immediately to check if I was ok. Then he asked somewhat deflated, "Is that alcohol I smell on your breath?"

I replied honestly "Yes. I got to…thinking and I got…drunk."

I seen his eyes water up. His face fell, he put his ring away. I thought for a second he might leave me there. He picked me up and took me to my bed. He was doing it because he didn't want to leave me outside on the ground.

The next morning I awoke. I felt so bad, so guilty. I went to find him, I asked around the whole village. One of the villagers said he went to Athens. He was planning on contracting for a delivery. He was leaving. "By the gods?" I was about to lose him. I borrowed a horse and went after him, determined to catch him.

I ran hard and fast for him, not stopping for anything, even water. Finally after a couple hours I found him at the gates of Athens. I shouted, "Ellander! Don't go! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He turned around. I could see his surprise. He said surprised at my presence, "Gabrielle? Why are you here?" I replied emotionally, "Your about to leave me."

Ellander replied, "No I'm not. I got word on a correct version of the _crusader _scroll. I would have brought you along, but I wanted to leave you alone. Let you rest."

I asked, "Your not mad?"

He answered, "I was mad, it kind of ruins things to propose to the woman you love only to learn she is to drunk to stand. I read once in your scrolls something you said. 'Love is understanding.' I'm not going to leave you because of one mistake. We all fail, I don't expect you to be perfect. I need you to put your drinking behind you but we make mistakes, we all fall. I can get over one drunken night?"

Then I asked solemnly, "Will you marry me? I swear I will never drink again, but will you marry me?"

He was again surprised, "What?"

I said, "Marry me?" Ellander just about fell off of his horse, but he caught himself. He said clearing his throat, "Ye.. Yes I will." I jumped off my horse and pulled him down off of his. We shared a deep kiss passionate kiss as we accepted our love.

I saw one of the guards staring at us getting excited. I promptly gave him the finger while I kissed Ellander. Ellander slowly grabbed my hand that had the finger flashing saying, "Don't do that."

I replied "I won't" We continued.

It wasn't long after that, we got married, we got his house to live in, selling some of the scroll translations, ones that we had double copies of, putting my name on them increased their value significantly.

8

End of Gabrielle POV

Gabrielle was holding both her children, her husband sat beside with his arm around her. Gabrielle said, "I remember how it felt the day I had my children. I held little Lyceus in my arms. It's amazing how much you could love someone that causes you twenty hours of straight pain, but I loved him with all my heart the second I saw his face, touched his little hand. I haven't felt such joy. Such happiness.

And then Ephinia was born. The prettiest little girl in the whole world, Xena. She just added to that feeling of Joy and Happiness, and she only took about 17 hours of pain. Yes you were gone, but I had chosen to live my life. To be happy. That's what you wanted. Soon I realized that's what I wanted to. My husband saved my life and my children restored" She hesitated, "My hope."

Gabrielle held her children close as Ellander held them all close. Xena who was quickly recovering was happy, because Gabrielle was happy.

(It aint over yet)

AN: Someone could ask. What is the hardest thing for a Xena fan to write? My answer, writing Gabrielle falls in love with a man. You try it, it's an exercise for the muses to be sure.


	10. Defending Home

Defending Home

I Don't Own Xena, but This One Time in Band Camp…

It had been a couple days and Xena had recovered significantly, however she had to remain in bed as she had more healing to do. Gabrielle often tended to her, feeding her. All this and she still spent significant time with her children, playing with them, teaching them so they would be happy intelligent adults one day. That's all any parent could ask for.

However there was still something wasn't taken care of. Something that came for Xena. Xena was still not able to exit the bed when a scared villager suddenly entered Gabrielle's house. Gabrielle surprised, turned asking, "What is it?"

The villager replied, voice trembling, "A man at the head of a small army has surrounded the village. He is called Masuke Katsui. He is demanding we give up Xena or he will kill everyone inside the village."

Gabrielle answered with a commandeers authority, "Deploy the militia. I'll go speak to him."

Xena who overhead them, tried to get out of bed saying, "I'm coming to, I'll take care of him."

Gabrielle looked back at Xena as saying sternly, "No your not. Your not well enough."

Xena replied dismissively, "Don't argue me."

Gabrielle retorted full of emotion, "No! You don't argue with me. This time, you listen to me. Stay in this bed."

Xena tried to say, "Gab.." Gabrielle however interrupted her, "No! Someone needs to watch the kids. Protect them. So you have to stay here."

Gabrielle went and grabbed her kids. Bringing to Xena's room. Gabrielle kneeling down to their level said, "Now you two hide under Xena's bed."

Lyceus said somewhat fearfully, "But mom…"

Gabrielle replied back sternly, "That will be quite enough of that. Lyceus, I need you to be brave for your sister. When your under that bed I need you to hold her. You have to take care of her until I get back. Mom is going to get rid of those men."

Lyceus replied, "Yes mom." They both scurried under Xena's bed.

Gabrielle went into the living room and pulled the chakram from the wall. She then returned to Xena's room, chakram in hand. Gabrielle gave the weapon to Xena. Xena's eyes lit up, "My chakram? I'm glad you held onto it."

Gabrielle said, "I held onto it, your breast plate, and your sword. I've kept your sword hidden so that the kids didn't get a hold of it, I'm going to use it to defend this village." Gabrielle grabbed a pair of daggers, handing them to Xena she said, "Take these, you may need them."

Xena said as Gabrielle was walking out of the door, "Gabrielle." Gabrielle stopped. Xena continued "Be careful."

Gabrielle turned back, "Thank you Xena, I will."

Gabrielle went to her room. Hidden on a upper level shelf she grabbed Xena's sword. _These people don't know what they are about to do. I will defend my kids, my village, my life from them, if it's the last thing I do. _

Gabrielle exited the door of her house, sword in hand. She observed that several people had already armed themselves and were preparing for battle. Gabrielle with two men at her side, one of them being Ellander who was also determined to defend his children, headed to the edge of the village where the Japanese warrior awaited them with an army.

Masuke saw the blonde woman and said, "Your not Xena?"

Gabrielle replied with Authority, "No, I am not. I protect this village, leave now and all shall be forgotten."

A smile grew on Masuke's face as he answered, "I will not, I seek Xena's head. You have Xena, deliver her to me and I shall spare this village."

Gabrielle replied sternly with a steely gaze that penetrated the warrior opposed to her, "This village does not surrender people under our protection, how do we know that you would even keep your word?"

Masuke breathed inward as he replied back, "If that's how you want it." He raised his hand, and then dropped it forward. Two dozen soldiers immediately charged as the people of the village prepared for their attack.

The villages who were a little less than a dozen defended themselves heroically as the soldiers attack. The held their own thanks in large part to Gabrielle's rigorous combat training she had instilled into them for these last few years.

Gabrielle with her sword struck down the first attacker quickly as she caught the sword of the second attacker in her hand. Several villagers were running out to join the battle. Some where not militia, but rather people who were determined to defend their homes.

Gabrielle deflected attack after attack as the enemy could not touch her. Ellander however was falling back and was close to receiving a fatal strike as Gabrielle fell back and stabbed the soldier attacking than bringing another soldier in front of her down with a slash across the exposed throat.

Two soldiers on orders from Masuke avoided the battle and snuck into Gabrielle's house. Xena knowing they were coming was pretending to be comatose as the two soldiers crept close to her. Lyceus held Ephinia close as the foot steps came closer. The first soldier was about to stab Xena, but Xena's eyes opened. It shocked the soldier as Xena with her right hand stabbed him in the chest with her dagger and threw the chakram into the chest of the second soldier, killing him.

In the village the soldiers were losing as Gabrielle and her militia were cutting down each of the attackers. A couple villagers were lost but the soldiers of Masuke were falling fast. Masuke demanded loudly, "How did a simple militia learn to fight like this!"

Gabrielle replied as the last of the soldiers retreated. "I have been here for nearly seven years. You don't think I wouldn't teach them to defend themselves from monsters such as you."

Masuke jumped from his horse enraged yelling in Japanese. Gabrielle almost fell over from the force of his landing, but she held her ground. Ellander ran at him to defend his wife. Gabrielle shouted "No!" Masuke stabbed him in the chest as he fell over to the ground. Gabrielle seeing this shouted enraged, "Not again!" She charged with such aggression that Masuke could not hold his ground before the blonde warrior. He deflected her attacks but she was moving too fast for him to keep up.

He was losing ground, one final effort as he tried to decapitate her, she ducked the blow and shot her sword in the air, under his chin. The sword shot through his skull and out of the top of his head. Gabrielle removed the sword from his head as he stumbled back, Gabrielle said coldly, "You should have stayed dead." He fell over, dead.

Gabrielle ran to Ellander to check on him. She ripped open his shirt removing the blood. Gabrielle looked at the wound, the position of it. Gabrielle breathed in relief. Yes it was his chest, but the position near his shoulder and it missed the major organs. Gabrielle demanded of him tearfully, "Why did you do that?"

He spoke difficultly, "Because I love you."

Gabrielle hugged him saying, "You've got to be careful, I need you, I can't lose you either. C'mon, I'll take you inside and patch it up."

As she entered the house she laid Ellander on a second bed. Gabrielle called out "Lyceus, Ephinia, you can come out now, mommy's back, it's safe. The kids exited from under the bed, running to her. They shouted, "Mommy, mommy," She bent down and hugged them both.

Xena said, "you should be proud of them, not one noise."

Gabrielle replied, "I am proud of them, my brave little children. Now I need to take care of daddy, he's hurt, but he will be ok." The kids nodded.

8

AN: One chapter to go.


	11. Xena: Warrior Princess, rides again

Xena: Warrior Princess, rides again.

I don't own Xena and thank you to everyone for your support, especially Stardawn.

After another week or more Xena had finally became able again to walk around and be her kick ass self. She had regained her strength rather quickly as she could often recover fast. Gabrielle was happy for her, and yet sad at the same time. Xena would soon have to leave. It tore Gabrielle up just a bit to know that.

Gabrielle went to Xena, with her sword and breast plate. Gabrielle said keeping her emotion in check, "I know you have to leave soon. I have your sword and breast plate."

Xena looked at them, she said, "Keep the sword, it's yours now, I can get a new one. And the breast plate, keep it to, I'll get new armor."

Gabrielle replied in shock, "Are you sure?"

Xena shook her head yes as she said, "They've been yours for seven years, plus that is the sword you used to defend the village. You should keep it." Gabreille nodded as she put the sword and armor away.

Xena exited the house as Gabrielle and her family followed her. Xena decided to speak to each of them. First the littlest one. Xena bent down, "Ephinia, you mind your mother when I'm gone, you should become a bard, it runs in the family."

Ephinia answered, "I like telling stories."

Xena smiled grabbing her cheek as she said, "Very good." and hugged Ephinia.

Xena turned to the other one, "Lyceus. Take care of her for me, learn to fish, you'll love it."

Lyceus asked, "Will you ever come back and teach me?"

Xena replied, "I believe your father will want to do that. But I will come back and fish with you sometime. I'll show how to catch a fish without having a rod or reel." She hugged Lyceus.

She got up and spoke to Ellander, "Thank you, for taking care of Gabrielle all these years. I can tell she picked a good man."

She shook Ellanders hand as he said, "I'll do everything I can to take care of her."

Xena turned towards Gabrielle. Ellander nodded at Gabrielle as he then said, "C'mon children. Let's go inside."

The kids argued, "But daddy?"

Ellander replied sternly, "No. Your mom needs some private time. Lets go." The kids relented and went inside as he followed behind them.

Xena looked deeply into Gabrielle's eyes, "Gabrielle, you could come with me. We could have our adventures again."

Gabrielle replied very carefully, "You know I can't. I need to be with my family."

Xena knew this was true as she said, "I know. Just thought I'd ask."

Gabrielle asked, "Where will you go?"

Xena answered casually, "I'd like to visit Hercules, then I'm going to spend time with Eve, she should still have Argo II. She has missed me terribly. Most of her life has been without me. Then I guess, whoever needs a girl with a chakram." Xena hugged Gabrielle.

Xena started to leave. Gabrielle was watching her go as emotion suddenly overwhelmed her. She ran out to Xena shouting, "I'm sorry Xena, I'm sorry." Xena turned around bewildered as Gabrielle continued "I'm sorry I didn't ask you stay before, I was.."

Xena tried to interrupt her but Gabrielle. "Worried about my family. I didn't want anything to happen to them."

Xena said grabing the blonde woman's shoulder lovingly, "Gabrielle stop. I know, you're a wife and a mother, you should have been worried. You were right." Gabrielle said "Oh Xena," They hugged each other tightly.

Xena said again looking into her friends eyes, "Listen Gabrielle, I love you, but I know you need to take care of your family, and if you don't want me to, I won't come around."

Gabrielle shook her head, "No, I want to come around. Come by as often as you can, and if you get hurt again, I'm here. Xena, I'll never forget our years together."

Xena replied, "Neither will I. I will come back, often. I promise." They started to separate as Gabrielle said "I love you Xena." They let go as Xena nodded. Xena turned and walked out of the village.

Gabrielle watched with a couple tears in her eyes as Xena left, disappearing on the horizon. Gabrielle began to walk in her house. As she opened her door, Lyceus said "look mom, look at what I made." Gabrielle embraced the small boy saying, "That's wonderful." She closed the door behind her as the sun set upon the cottage they lived in.

8

Well, now you've got here I hope you enjoyed my story. I wrote it for me of course but I'm absolutely thrilled that you all enjoyed it. That's what writing should really be about. Joy. Happiness. Sure a dark story will come along and it will turn your stomach but in the end you still say, "Wow, I enjoyed that."

But sometimes things don't happen that way. Sometimes. Sometimes we get our selves involved with disagreements and feelings get hurt. Sure we don't mean to hurt each others feelings. I've hurt a few of my fellow writers here in the past. Never meant any of it. I've had my feelings hurt by some writers as well. I hope they never meant it.

But Fanfiction is not really about the writers. Sure we post our stories and we all read those stories. But it's not about us. It's about something special. Not just Xena either. It's about keeping something we loved and cherished for whatever reason alive.

You see Xena lives on through Fanfiction, as does Harry Potter and all those others. That's what Fanfiction is really about. Whether we are writing for ourselves or other people, when we all write we write to keep our heroes alive.

I myself just love to see Xena, Gabrielle and the others in different ideas and different concepts. I'm trying to keep Xena alive. As are all the other writers. We all are here to keep Xena alive. Of course we also want to build our own writing skill, or entertain othersm or whatever. But it's still about keeping something that meant a lot to each of us alive.

I wouldn't be writing today were it not for Gabrielle. Her writing inspired my writing. Sure she is a fictional character, but it don't change the inspiration.

Sometimes however we forget that a little bit. We get caught up in politics and disputes. It happens. We are all human (unless the X-Files are absolutely right). Do we want the battle? Well I know I don't. I'm pretty confident in saying no one really wants to fight with each other.

But it happens. It has happened. Will probably happen in the future as people can't always get along. But that isn't what I want. I want to see the bickering end. I want all of us writers to get over everything that we are mad about. All of us. If that means in my case I need to apologize and change the way I do things. Then fine. I'm sorry to all that I've hurt.

Why? Because I love Xena. Writing Xena is more importantly to me than having a fight. Xena is about friendship, love, and forgiveness. That was the show.

Course some of us (me included) will write the dark stories and have the fights in the stories. But lets leave the darkness where it belongs. Inside our stories.

Don't know if my words will end up meaning anything to anyone here. I just want to convey that I want to get back to what I love. Xena and Gabrielle stories. Keeping Xena alive.

To every writer out there who has ever wrote a Xena fic, be it about Xena or Gabrielle or both, or neither but still set in the Xenaverse. To every writer out there, no matter how good or bad you may be. Thank you.

Thank you each and everyone of you from the bottom of my heart for keeping Xena alive.

The Mighty Lu Bu

David King


End file.
